The Equestria Experience
by TheNinjaWayOfLife
Summary: I really don't want to give out spoilers so, come read and have fun! Rated "T" for later chapters ;) These are my first to RPC of me. Are they good for a beginner?
1. Introduction

_Hi Guys it's the NinjaWayOfLife here. I'm going to start my story in 2 days from today, so I just wanted you to get situated with the author and what to expect._

_Personally I had this topic on my mind for a while. _

_I'm saying this now I like to put myself into "My thought topics and stories" so I am not going to stop here. _

_I will gladly take advice and answer questions but "Haters" or another term "Flamers" will willingly be ignored. A simple fault here in there is ok, but if you don't like the story then don't read it, Simple._

_If you want to be in the story tell me what your chosen name is and if or you can't think of one I will choose a name for you, Secondly what do you want to be? As far as the creatures or ninja from "Naruto" and "My Little Pony". By the way, you can be a Alicorn if you want._

_I'll do my best to answer questions and keep up with said criticism._

_If you're familiar with Naruto, which I think you would be but just in case my character will be the host of the "Ten-Tailed Juubi. That's it TheNinjaWayOfLife out. (For Now)_


	2. Chapter 1 The Battle

**Authors Notes:**

Hi guys, finally the long anticipated story begins! But I am not alone.

We have "The Ten-Tailed Jinchuriki ME" (Will)

We have "The Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki Naruto"

We have a ninja from Kumo "Nick Terakidan as himself" (Nick)

We have "The Seven-Tailed Jinchuriki Alex Uzumaki" (fearknight2003)

We have "Naruto's knuckleheaded friend in crime Kenta Izami" (That Guy You Always Forget)

There you guys go, all 5 of us are here and ready. Also can you please give them some credit for wanting to be in the story.

Even though I started don't think I won't put you in if you ask.

Anyway I've talked long enough. Here I am to proudly introduce you to, my story.

Also this means were talking ""(Obviously)

This means were in thought or thinking ''

_**The Equestria Experience**_

Finally, the end battle for the sake for all the ninja world was on the line, as 5 brave heroes stood up to the toughest opponents they've ever faced. So much was on the line, so they knew that they couldn't lose, No not just for them but every ninja in the future, past and present. These ninja carried the burden of the balance of the ninja world on their backs. So you know what? They weren't just about to sit down and stop.

_**On The Battlefield (Frontline) **_

"_It's time to end, this little game_" stated Tobi, a very strong ninja and the leader of the attack on the four great Ninja Alliances, thus causing "The Fourth Great Ninja War"

Opposing him was 5 legendary ninja, faithful to their title.

William, Naruto Uzumaki, Nick Terakidan, Alex Uzumaki and finally Kenta Izami.

These ninja made freaks of nature quiver in their presence. Even though they were all calm and only fought for what they think is right. But above all they never go back on their word or friends.

**William** looked like a carefree teen. He wore a black and blue sweater that was opened fully at the zipper and had a black and blue flame tattered headband. With my blackish-brown hair flowing through the wind. With his ankle high black sandals. I can rather be very hot headed when it comes to my and my friends protection.

"_I am never dressed for battle_" would be my excuse for my attire at the time.

**Naruto Uzumaki** also known as "_The Orange Ninja_" for various reasons. He always loved orange. Evan growing up as a kid he wore an orange jump suit. Now he wears an Orange and black sweat shirt that has the _"Uzumaki"_ clan's red swirled insignia with his new orange pants and black sandals. His headband is a typical black and silver combo.

**Nick Terakidan** wears a grey cape with a red spikes design at the bottom and middle of it, kind of like Naruto's sage cape. Grey pants complete with brown boots and red body armor over a plain white shirt under his cape. He also has a traditional blue ninja headband. Nick has dirty blonde hair and black eyes. His arms are wrapped in a bandage like coating. Finally equipped with no shurikans or kunai but has a sword crafted from a tooth of the "_Legendary Beast of Kumo"._

**Alex Uzumaki **obviously as his name states, he is Naruto's brother. He however wares the same kind of suit that Naruto does, but instead of orange it is lime green and black. His headband is dark green with lighted lime green stripes. Finally Alex's sandals are custom made green in spirit of him being the Seven-Tailed host. With green pointed hair.

**Kenta Izami **is a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall ninja who has bright blue eyes that seem to lightly glow in the dark and black chin-length hair that is spiky in the back with two bangs hanging above his eyes. He wears a light-blue T-shirt with black pants and black sandals that go up a little higher than his ankles. His arms are wrapped in white bandages from his elbows to his wrists with many small black arm-belts adorning his left arm and metal arm protectors adorning his right arm. He also wears a black flak jacket (which he keeps extra scrolls in) over top of his t-shirt that he keeps open at all times. Over top of all of this, he wears a dark blue cloak with a black wave pattern along the hemline that has a tattered appearance near the bottom. His forehead protector is black with the strands going down to his back.

"_You think that you will get away with this you fool!" _I shout as I move my arm towards the others.

**Battle Scene (Play music you like while you read this part)**

"_SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" _ I yell while running at Tobi.

"_Will stop!" _Shouts a mad Naruto

"_Hey Tobi, this is a favorite from my own personal Ninja Hand book!"_ As quickly as I stated this there was a sudden burst of smoke everywhere.

Within seconds the smoke fades away to show about 150 clones of me.

**In Tobi's thoughts**

'_How does he have this much power' _Tobi thought as he got into a ready position.

**End Tobi's thoughts**

"_How did he do that?!"_ says a very confused Kenta

It was impressive; Naruto was shocked to say the least.

As all the clones started to make rasengans with each other I shouted, while the clones jumped in the air increasing the size of the rasengans and decreasing the distance between them and Tobi.

"_Ninja Hand Book #5 Giant Rasengan Barrage!"_

"_TSK"_ was all Tobi could say before he was trying to dodge a barrage of rasengans. After all of the clones hit and missed while there was a bunch of smoke.

"_I'm not done yet!"_ I shout as the wind starts rotating around a blue sphere, at the same time there's an ear stinging sound.

"_WHAT!" _shouted a mad and confused Tobi?

"_What's tha-"mustard_ Kenta only to be cut off by me shouting.

"_WIND-STYLE RESAN- SHURIKAN" _as now me and my 2 clones were running at Tobi.

"_I see it, I see the hate in your heart" _said Tobi.

"_You brought this upon yourself by threatening the whole ninja world! Now you're going to pay!"_ I say as my clones advance past me.

"_I see" _Tobi said as he advanced to.

"_But it's worthless! You and your friends are too weak to stop me!" _says a running and aggravated Tobi.

"_Are you sure?" _ I say as I leaped into the air with my Resan-Shuriken.

"_NOW!" _ I shout as this was my plan all along.

"_Huh?" _Tobi said as he took his eye off me only to see his dismay occurring.

Suddenly a Giant wall of water had struck Tobi with F5 hurricane force.

"_Yes!" _shouted a happy Kenta, but he also added in _"Now Nick!"_

"_GRRRR" _Shouted a mad Tobi all covered in water, but before he could boast he heard a noise. A sound of lightning on the ground rushing right towards him.

"_I DON'T THINK SO!" _Tobi said as he jumped in the air with a black flip, when suddenly he remember

"_Oh NO, WILL!"_ but before Tobi could realize the trap we set, it was too late.

"_RESAN-SHURIKEN!" _ I smirked when I suddenly thought I would hit Tobi. But just then I went through him.

"_Oh NO, I FORGOT HE COULD UNMETERIALIZE!" _ But it was too late, as the plan and the fight would be over soon enough. We only had one chance and we blew it.

I crashed into the ground only to recoil off of the explosion and stand next to my friends.

"_Nice plan"_ stated Tobi, as he quickly added

"_But now the fights over, I win because I'm about to use my trump card!"_ Said a very serious Tobi, as his hands collided with a hand seal he started to gather chakra quickly.

"_Oh, No you don't!" _ Shouted Naruto when all of a sudden a giant poof and a bunch of smoke found its way all around the battlefield.

**In Naruto's Thoughts**

'_Only one chance at this, better hope it works.'_

**Outside of Naruto's thoughts**

As there was at least a couple hundred of Naruto's clones who disguised themselves as rocks. But to top it all off they were in Sage Mode.

"_GET HIM!" _Shouted Naruto signaling his clones primary target with a thought and whim to get the job done at all costs.

As the clones were mere feet from Tobi he shouted as his Rinnegan eye opened.

"_ALL MIGHTY PUSH!"_ As Naruto was shocked. That's it they were defeated in the midst of battle with this freak of nature. Who managed to unbalance time and space to his bidding. But it was short lived as he shouted

"_FORBIDDEN JUTSU TELEPORATION TECHNIQUE"_ all of us stood there shocked. But in a flash his jutsu lived up to its name. We all felt our energy begin to be transported to a unknown universe, a reality, a new home.

"_NOOOOOOOO" _We all shouted in disbelief. When there was a bright flash of light. In an instant we were gone.

**Battle Scene Over**

**Authors Ending Comments**

Phew, long chapter right there. Longest thing I ever wrote, but how did you guys enjoy it. Please leave a review if 1 you would like to be in this story or 2 if you enjoyed it.

Bye NinjaWayOfLife Out.


	3. Chapter 2 Unexpected Fate

**Authors Notes:**

Hi guy's just wanted to add that we have someone else joining the story.

His name is "Frosty" (Camo2237)

Now I feel as if I cheated you guys last chapter while not making it long enough, so this chapter will be longer. Always remember leave a review if you want to leave a suggestion and tell ne if you liked the chapter.

Now I welcome you all to Chapter 2. Enjoy.

Also here's my Deviant Art Link

I got some pictures up I made XD.

Lastly, A chapter every 2 days.

_**Chapter 2 Unexpected Fate**_

**In Equestria**

It was a strange day in Equestria today to begin with. But no one could have predicted how this day would end. Not even the Princess.

"_Finally done"_ stated an unfamiliar pink pony, who just finished the early morning rush hour, located at Sugar Cube Corner.

"_Oh no!"_ stated the pink pony when she also added

"_Look at the time! I got to meet the rest of the group in Town Square, Got to go!"_

She said as she darted out the door, faster than a speeding bullet. Little did she know Mrs. Cake was watching and had a (0_0) face on.

**Pink Pony's Thought's**

'_I hope I'm not late!'_

**Pink Pony's Thought's End**

It was quite the normal morning at the "Carousel Boutique", as no one really came in with any requests in the morning. However this white unicorn who owned this store was asleep at the front counter. Late night maybe? All of a sudden the alarm went off right in the sleeping owner's ear. This of course made her jump from surprise.

"_Ahhhhh!" _ She said as she used her horn magic to throw the alarm across the room, only to smash against the wall.

"_Oops…" _this was followed by a chuckle and she had decided to get on with her morning necessities.

With that the strange white unicorn yawned as she walked into the back of the store only to put her make up on, shower and of course brush her hair.

"_You're looking Fabulous today darling" _she said looking into the mirror followed by a giggle until she noticed the clock in the corner.

"_8:15! I got to hurry to meet up with the others, hopefully on time!" _and with that the white unicorn ran out the door faster than she ever has.

4 minutes later, on a farm known to others as "Sweet Apple Acres". An apple farm that sells its produce to the market in town and has their own stand in Town Square for business. An alarm clock rang out thought the house to mark that its morning.

"_Huh"_ was what this orange pony said as she looked at the alarm clock.

"_8:20! Oh shucks, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!"_ with this said she quickly turned off the alarm clock and ran to get her siblings up for breakfast and their morning chores and jobs. After this she jumped into the shower as fast as she could, to hopefully save some time. After she got out and got ready, she grabbed an apple and was out the door faster than you can say "Golden Delicious".

It truly was a beautiful morning up on the hill that was overlooking the prairie and had a perfect view of the sunrise. On the hill right next to the woods was a beautifully crafted house, all by itself. Also this house had a pond in the front side with a bridge to cross over the pond.

Inside the house was beautiful. It was all neat and spiffy and so clean the the laziest pigs, would be terrified to mess it up. The best feature was that the house was filled with tiny woodland creatures. Some were recovering and some were, in a word, adopted by the house's owner.

A small yawn echoed through the house by a little bunny. The bunny's bed read the following "Angel Bunny's".

As Angel got up he quickly ran up the stairs to wake up his best friend and master.

Angel ran into the master bedroom, were his master was in a deep but peaceful sleep.

This Pegasus had a yellow body color, with pink hair color and a unique hair style that bends around to the left side of her face.

Angel shook her violently until he was responded to by a yawn.

"_Thanks Angel, for getting me up"_ was what she said until she went into a panic once she noticed that it was 8:30.

This Pegasus wasted to no time, to brush her hair, feed the animals, make her bed, brush her teeth and finally getting a bite herself to eat. After all of the morning chores she was out the door, on a straight trail to town square.

Now we have yet again another Pegasus. But this one lives in a beautiful house crafted out of clouds in the sky. It looked like a palace from the outside. With two rainbow streams (I wonder who can live her lol) coming out the sides. With a crash she was out the door flying faster than she ever had.

"_Oh my god 8:35! I got to be on time!"_ Now this rainbow Pegasus was going so fast there was a Sonic Rain boom. It was very loud as it has only been done 2 times.

This sonic rain boom was so loud it brings us to our next pony, or should I say unicorn. Although this one was purple with what seemed purple and pink highlights in her hair. Not many ponies know how she got them, or even if she was born like that.

"_C'mon time to get up"_ a purplish, green dragon protested, as quickly enough this purple unicorn got out of bed.

The purple unicorn also let out a yawn as she got all properly associated with herself, just to look at the clock and see it was indeed 8:40.

"_Oh My God! I might be late!" _this unicorn stated as she also added

"_Spike hold down the library until I get back ok."_

"_Yeah, yeah sure" _quickly spa out spike as he went back to his bed. And was also out cold in a matter of seconds.

"_I doubt that."_ Said the purple unicorn as she was out the door in a dead sprint to town square.

**In The Purple Unicorns Thoughts**

'_I got to get to town square before 9:00! Better hustle'_

**Purple Unicorns Thoughts End**

8:55

All of the ponies were thinking

Got to Hurry

8:56

Can't be late

8:57

To our

8:58

Best Friend

8:59

Hangout

9:00

As every pony ran around a different corner to town square, they all yelled

Extravaganza

As they all barley made it on time. But they all did so they were happy. In town square we have.

Twillight Sparkle

Fluttershy

Rarity

Rainbow Dash

Apple Jack

And

Pinkie Pie

"_Hi girls"_

All the ponies then added with a reply

"_Hey Twilight"_

Then out of the ordinary, in a sudden tense moment, all of them stood there as not only the wind changed but there was a sudden power surge flowing through the air.

"_Rainbow Dash is there anything wrong with the weather?" _asked Twilight.

"_No everything's fine"_ replied the rainbow Pegasus named Rainbow Dash.

But with a quick burst of energy, in the middle of the "Evergreen Forest" there was some source of great power but also followed by a strange light that seemed to spiral up in the air, and with a lot of pressure pushed the clouds away and out of alignment.

"_What was that?"_ asked Twilight after seeing the light.

"_Cool!"_ said Pinky Pie.

"_Let's go check it out!"_ stated Rainbow Dash who wasn't going to take no for a answer.

"_Are you serious Rainbow Dash, It was out in the middle of the…Evergreen Forest" _added in rarity.

"_What are you scared Rarity"_ said by Rainbow Dash followed by a laugh.

"_Of course not…Lets just go"_ Rarity said as her and Rainbow Dash were already walking to the Evergreen Forest.

"_Buuut"_ Twilight said but she knew it was no use so she and the rest of the group followed.

**In The Evergreen Forest**

Everything around was signaled and assaulted by a bright flash of light, that was so intense it torched the ground were it happened.

"_Uhhhh, Are you guys ok?"_ as everyone else that was with us said yes, but then I flat on my face.

"_What the?"_ I look at my legs only to see I'm a pony.

"_What The FUUU-"_I was about to say when Naruto told us about nicks appearance.

Nick now looked like a pony that had black hair, with blood red streaks in it, and also blood red eyes. Nick's body hadn't changed that much except he was on all fours.

"_What happened to you?_ Asked Alex

"_I don't no but something, tells me were not in our world anymore" _stated Nick

"_You don't say!" _I added in sarcastically, thus getting a laugh from everyone.

"_Does anyone live around here?" _asked Kenta

"_I'm not sensing anyone"_ stated Naruto in sage mode.

Naruto know looked like, an orange horse with blonde hair and blue eyes.

(Were all wearing our headbands and cloths)

Kenta looked like a pony with a black with a light blue tint coat. Everything else was the same.

Alex actually had a greenish color coat?! Yet again though, everything was the same.

I looked like a pony that had a darkish but was still very light at the same time kind of coat. Everything else about me was the same.

"_Well introduction and looks aside let's get walking"_ states Nick while he begins to walk. Then the rest of the group joined in.

**The Evergreen Forest Opening**

"_Do you girls have everything you need?"_ asked Twilight which was received by 5 yes's

"_Good now let's go"_ and with this, they were off heading into the Evergreen Forest.

After what seemed like hours, without a sudden animal attack that could hurt them at least. Then Rarity asked.

"_Do you guys see anything yet" _Which was followed by a certain kind of silence. A no we didn't silence.

But all of a sudden a Ursa Minor came out of nowhere.

"_AHHHHHH"_ was all that could escape their mouths.

Suddenly my eyes flickered

"_Hey, did you guys hear that!?"_I asked rather quickly.

"_Yeah"_ everyone replied back to me.

"_It sounds like some people are in trouble." _Stated in reply to me.

"_Well let's go!"_ I shout as now I'm in a dead sprint trying to find the accomplices of the scream.

Everyone else followed me to help try and find them. We weren't used to these bodies yet so every once in a while, we would stumble over.

"_Girls don't move" _said a very still Twilight

"_Way ahead of you"_ replied a very scared Rainbow Dash.

Now the Ursa Minor was furious, just because he was a cub they didn't take him seriously.

ROAR! Came from the Ursa Minor but then

"_Hey you leave them alone" _I said

As the Ursa Minor turns to look at me and my friends

**Battle Scene Starts (Play some good jams)**

"_How do I do this with no fingers!"_

I say as I put my hooves together

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu" _suddenly there was 6 clones of me.

"Wicked!" was what I said while I ordered me clones (2) make a giant rasengan and charge it.

While they were doing that, I was making a RasenShuriken.

Then my clones nearing the Ursa Minor shout

"GIANT RASENGAN!" quickly the Ursa Minor defended its self by slapping the clones and the Rasengan away with so much force they exploded into smoke on impact.

"_Hey bastards! Help me will you, I'm making a RasenShuriken!" _I yell as everyone that got into a battle mode.

"_Time to shock this up" _was Nick's corny phrase while he made lightning slide on the ground to get the Ursa Minor. Which absorbed the lightning like nothing happened, sending off a deep roar that seemed to echo. While all of a sudden came its mother THE URSA MAJOR, It was huge. Almost the size of Kurama (Kyuubi).

Then with an ear stinging sound I ran at the Ursa Major.

"_WIND-STYLE RASENSHURIKEN!" _I yell as I jumped from the ground and was flying towards the Ursa Major.

I directly hit the Ursa Major in the chest. Within a few seconds the Ursa Major was flying backwards breaking everything in its path, until it was inside a blue explosion which only seemed to wrap around the chest. As The Ursa Major was much too large.

The main six were flabbergasted at this power. Now they know what the sensed.

"_Now Alex, like we practiced!"_ I say as Alex jumped in the air and shouted.

"_Elemental Style Water Fire Spiral Jutsu!" _which then not only did the spiral hit the Ursa Minor and knocks it back, but the secret was to hit the RasenShuriken, so it combines with the elemental powers. Which it did fire and water was being swirled around as it went aflame vortex burning the Ursa Major.

Nick who was watching focused his chakra and grabbed his sword, as Kenta did the same. They looked at each other and smirked.

Simultaneously they both shout.

"_Ninja Sword Art X-Scissor" _While now there swords where in each other's diagonal plane, when they slashed the air making a X that was heading for the Ursa Minor. It was about to hit it when the Ursa Major it's mom jumped in front of it.

"_Ok guys, that's enough"_ I say as the Ursa Minor and Major walk off into the woods, out of sight.

**Battle Scene Over**

"_Whoa, who are you guys"_ said the enthusiastic rainbow Pegasus.

"_We will introduce ourselves when we get to the nearest town"_ says Naruto.

The walk to the town was an easy and peaceful one. We had managed to scare off all the dangerous wildlife in the area. Later once we reached time square

We all properly introduced ourselves.

"_I am Will" _stated me

"_I am Naruto Uzumaki" _said the orange pony

"_I am Alex Uzumaki" _said the green pony

"_I am Kenta Izami" _said the pony with the Blackish Blue Tint.

"_I am NickTerakidan" _stated the pony with the blood red eyes and streaks.

"_Nice names"_ added the purple Unicorn

"_My name is Twilight Sparkle" _said the purple pony

"_I am Pinkie Pie!" _stated the pink pony that was jumping around excited.

"_I am Rarity, darlings" _the white unicorn added

"_Howdy, I'm Apple Jack" _said the second orange pony

"_Uhmmm…..__hi I'm Fluttershy" _(Sorry if you can't read that, like the show lol) said the Tan and pink haired Pegasus.

"_I am Rainbow Dash, the fastest and the bravest out of anyone in pony Ville!" _Said the rainbow Pegasus.

"_Then why didn't you help us fight the Ursa's?" _I asked

"_Well, I um, erghh had to brush my hair?" _as everyone laughed at her excuse.

"_Hey there guys" _said an unfamiliar blue and white color pony. He then also added.

"_My name is Frosty, nice to meet you all" _as everyone replied

"_HI Frosty"._

**Chapter Over**

**Authors Ending Notes:**

Hi guys. Probably not my best chapter but hey, I don't think it was too bad.

Grammar could be better lol. BTW

TheNinjaWayOfLifeOut.


	4. Reason

Hi guys just wanted to say sorry for not writing in a while. I'm going through some tough times right now. My dad has to go back into surgery cause of cancer. If he doesn't he'll suffocate by a tumor. It's likely he won't make it so ill wright when this is all over. Sorry.

TheNinjaWayOfLifeOut.


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hi guys it's me TheNinjaWayOfLife! I bet you guys missed me lol, probably not but I missed all of you guys and your awesome feedback XD.

I just wanted to say I am going to start on the next chapter. Yes I am back and my dad did survive his surgery! I have been helping him at home with the rest of my family but that's why I haven't been updating.

But I'm back and ready to keep this story moving forward, remember if you want to be in it message me and if you like or dislike the chapter tell me in the reviews so I can make it better :D

TheNinjaWayOfLife Out~


End file.
